The present invention relates to a bar feeder for automatic lathes, particularly of the so-called short type.
Known bar feeders of the indicated type include a magazine for the bars composed of an inclined plane whereon the bars are arranged side by side. Appropriate release means release, each time, the lowermost bar inside a guide that is aligned with the tubular mandrel of the lathe. The advancement of the bar through the mandrel towards the machining tools is performed by means of a linear pusher.
These feeders have some drawbacks, mainly due to their excessive transverse bulk and to the complication of the operations required when the magazine must be adapted to contain bars having a different diameter.